My Collection of Unwritten Stories
by TheHeroesUnited
Summary: Stories that I started, then discontinued.
1. Table of Contents

I have started many stories, often just a prologue before giving up on it. I will be compiling all of them together here.

**Chapters 2: A Change in the Past: The Lightning Thief**

_**Category:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Heroes of Olympus)_

Percy Jackson wakes up in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary and soon finds he is five years in the past. As he once again goes on the quest to find the lightning bolt, he learns more about how he ended up in this time period. Follow Percy, Grover, and Annabeth as the trio confront Ares, Luke, and Kronos. How will the past change? Find out in the first installment of A Change in the Past.

**Chapter 3: One Small Change**

_**Category:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Heroes of Olympus)**/**Star Wars: Episode III_

After Earth exploded with him being the only known survivor, he was recruited in to the Jedi Order as Anakin Skywalker's new padawan. How does this One Small Change affect the outcome of The Clone Wars and Order 66? Starts after The Heroes of Olympus and between Season five and Season Six of The Clone Wars and continues into Episode 3. Rated T for mild violence.

**Chapter 4: Percy Jackson and the Avengers: Relic of the Greeks**

_**Category:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Heroes of_ _Olympus)**/**Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_

The Greek and Roman Gods have fallen. The demigods are dead. An unknown threat is rising. An unknown SuperHero dressed in Silver called Elemental is saving the day, but is now missing. Nick Fury is missing. The Avengers are the world's only hope, but even they can't do anything. The world is relying on a sixteen year old who is done with being a hero, or is he really?

**Chapter 5: Percy Jackson and the Games of Death: Happy Hunger Games!**

_**Category:** _Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Heroes of_ _Olympus)**/**The Hunger Games__

Perseus Oceani Filius was once Perseus Jackson. He is forced to leave Camp Half-Blood and is found by Chaos. 3000 years later, he volunteers in the Hunger Games. What happens? How will this affect Peeta and Katniss. Will they still win? Find out in the First ever Hunger Games Fanfic that includes Chaos.

**Chapter 6: The Boy, the Moon, and the Goddess of Love**

_**Category:** PJO_

Percy Jackson is 16 years old. When Aphrodite and Apollo mysteriously disappear, Percy is sent into a Solo Quest for Lady Artemis. In this Adventure, Percy is faced by betrayal from one nobody would suspect (And hint, it's not Annabeth). Warning: Includes death of many main characters and Gods


	2. Story 1: A Change in the Past (PJO)

**Story 1: A Change in the Past: The Lightning Thief**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Change In The Past<span>**

_Prologue_

Percy Jackson woke up in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary.

He sat up and found that he was sitting in the chair of the Infirmary's porch. He could smell the familiar smell of the strawberries. He looked around and saw a tall glass of what looked like apple juice.

_Nectar,_ thought Percy. He reached over and picked it up.

"Careful," said a familiar voice. Percy looked over and saw Grover...But he looked different, younger.

"Grover," said Percy, "What's going on, why am I in the infirmary?"

Grover looked at Percy weirdly. "You mean you don't remember what happened two nights ago?"

"No?" asked Percy, uncertainly.

"You saved my life," said Grover. "Don't you remember? I...well, the least I could do...I went back to the hill. I thought you would want this." He held out a black shoe box.

"A minotaur horn," Percy said raising his eyebrow. "I already have two."

"Percy, are you alright?" asked Grover, "You had know idea about Greek Mythology being real two days ago, yet you've already 'got three of his horns'? That's hard to believe."

"I've known for five years," said Percy scowling, "What's wrong with you Grover? We should go see Chiron and Annabeth."

"_Annabeth_?" asked Grover, "how do you know her?" he was now looking at Percy with suspicion.

"How could I not know my girlfriend?" said Percy. "I've known her for five years, since I was twelve!" he was shouting now.

"What are you talking about," said Grover, softly. "You're not seventeen...You're twelve."

* * *

><p><strong>A Change in the Past<strong>

_The Lightning Thief_

**1**

**Percy**

Percy Jackson walked through Camp Half-Blood with a satyr.

"Boy," said Percy, "I didn't realize how much Camp Olympus changed from the good old days."

"Camp Olympus?" asked the satyr, Grover, "this is Camp Half-Blood."

"After we unite with the Romans," Percy said dismissively.

"_Romans?_" asked Grover.

"Well technically Camp Olympus is its own camp in Colorado." said Percy to himself.

"What!" asked Grover. "I have no idea what you are talking about. And you dreamed about the future, It didn't really happen."

By now, Grover and Percy had reached the big house. Chiron in horse form was standing on the porch looking off into the distance. An old man, Dionysus, was unconcious in a chair.

"Chiron," said Grover, "I think Percy has lost it."

Chiron turned his head sideways to face them. "Grover tell me everything."

Grover explained to Chiron that Percy thought he was from the future. "Percy you should tell him more," said Grover.

"No," said Chiron, "If he is truly from the future, we should not change it and just let fate play out the way it should."

"No!" yelled Percy, "I must change some events that could save the world. Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe and so many others do not have to die, Kronos does not have to reform - "

"That is enough Perseus," said Chiron, "I have changed my mind. Instead of giving you three days to relax and adjust, I am sending you on the quest."

"The one for the Helm of Darkness and Master Bolt," said Percy. Percy heard a gasp behind him. He turned around, but nobody was there. _Annabeth, _he thought.

"Helm of Darkness," squeaked Grover.

"Go to the Oracle," said Chiron, harshly.

"But I already know the prophecy," said Percy.

"Check again," scowled Chiron.

* * *

><p>Percy walked up to the attic, which was empty except for the oracle.<p>

"Approach seeker and -" started the oracle/mummy.

"Enough chatter Oracle," said Percy, "I request a prophecy."

_"A Half-blood of the future_

_will try to change the past_

_The Protegenoi's revenge_

_shall come at last_

_The only way_

_to survive what comes_

_is to learn when he learned_

_through the death of his chums."_

"That is not the right prophecy," said Percy.

"Very well then," said the oracle, in her raspy voice:

_"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

"We will meet again, son of Poseidon," she said.

"Believe me I know."


	3. Story 2: One Small Change(PJOStar Wars)

**Story 2: One Small Change (PJO/Star Wars)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Percy Jackson and the seven stared down at the fallen Protegenoi of Earth. Gaea tried to stand, but with a blast of lightning courtesy of Jason Grace, she fell back down.

"Any last words, Gaea," growled Percy to the Elder Goddess.

Gaea glared at the seven, but suddenly grinned as a realization came into her head. She smiled like a psycho defiantly at Percy, who scowled and plunged his blade, Riptide into her heart.

Her body started to glow and her eye turned as red as lava. All of Earth shook throwing all except Percy off their feet. Just like with when Kronos was killed, an aura of energy surrounded the Primordial, growing brighter and brighter, but this time Percy didn't look away and an explosion went off sending him into the sky.

Meanwhile the Earth shook with a quake going beyond the Richter Scale. Holes appeared in the ground and many half-bloods fell through, into the pits leading straight to Earth's core.

Artemis being the quickest goddess was the first to react and flashed her and her remaining hunters to Olympus in New York.

The other gods caught on and flashed the roughly twenty-five demigods who hadn't fallen into the hole and themselves to Olympus.

"What do we do!" asked Poseidon, who was tearing up from seeing his son explode.

All eyes turned to Athena except for Hecate who was deep in concentration.

She looked desperate and deep in thought. "I don't know." She said finally, "there is nothing we can do."

Meanwhile Percy was now unconscious and dreaming.

In his dream, he was sitting next to a young fifteen year old girl who had unnaturally purple eyes that blazed with knowledge.

The girl who had explained what was happening looked at him sadly. "Perseus, due to the explosion from Gaea, you will make it off Earth, but nobody else will."

"Hecate," said Percy, "why only me?"

"It was the Force's design." Hecate said

"The Force?" asked Percy.

"Percy when you defeated Kronos, you gained his powers. The gods tried to make you a god because you were too powerful, when they refused, I was forced to take the power of time from you, but now I will return it." suddenly Hecate flinched. "You are leaving the atmosphere now. I, Hecate, goddess of Magic, give Perseus Jackson my blessing and return to him his powers over time."

A rush of power surged through Percy.

"The world ends in 30 seconds," Hecate said sadly, "And Perseus, good fortune in your new life."

Faintly, Percy heard the unmistakable voice of Annabeth say, "I figure out how to –"

Then Percy exited Earth and seconds later it imploded behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

"Wait what!" asked Anakin Skywalker, "I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say Master Yoda sent us to investigate a planet _BLOWING UP_!"

"Yes Anakin," said Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, "The Council told us we are to check for survivors and find out why the planet in the Marsian Galaxy blew up."

"Well I don't freakin' care what your 'precious' council," said Anakin saying the words 'precious council' with malice.

"Anakin," warned Obi-Wan.

"No!" yelled Anakin, "the council only make bad decisions. All they do is meddle and destroy."'

"Anakin-"

Obi-Wan was cut off by R2-D2, a blue and white astromech droid belonging to Anakin, whistling and 'The Twilight' emerging from Hyperspace.

Anakin gasped.

"Oh my," said Obi-Wan.

The trio (includin R2) stared at the mass of destruction. Blown up bits of land swirled around through the air.

"R2, Search for life forms," said Anakin, taking charge of the situation.

Obi-Wan studied the floating bits of mechanical junk (satellites). "These look like primitive Starships." he said.

R2 suddenly started beeping like crazy.

"R2 completed his scan," said Anakin, "and you won't believe it, he can only pick up one non-cell or bacterial life form."

"Well lets find this primitive life form," said Obi-wan.

* * *

><p>The two saw an unconscious human male around 18 years of age flying around in a ... bubble.<p>

"Is that a bubble!" exclaimed Anakin.

"Maybe these creatures aren't as primitive as we thought," said Obi-Wan, thoughtfully.

"R2 open up the Hangar so I can get him." said Anakin

R2 whistled a response and Anakin exited the room.

He donned space outfits and attached a cable to the Twilight, before leaping into the emptiness that is space.

He concentrated and used the force pulling the boy into the Twilight.

The second the hangar door was closed again, the bubble popped and the boy fell to the floor. Obi-Wan and the medic droid rushed into the room and carried him over to medic room.

"R2 set a course for Coruscant if we don't get him to a bacta tank soon, he will die."

Five minutes later, the medic droid walked into the cockpit where Anakin and Obi-Wan was seated.

"Um sirs," said the medic droid, "I think our scanners in this ship are a little off, because according to the dosage of a blood sample I took from him, he has a higher midichlorian count than even you Master Skywalker."


	4. Story 3: Relic of the Greeks-PJOAvengers

**Story 3: ****Percy Jackson and the Avengers: Relic of the Greeks (**_Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Heroes of_ _Olympus)**/**Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_**)**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_**PERCY**_

_**One month Ago**_

I am a relic, nothing important; Just the last halfblood of a faded pantheon of gods.

My name is Percy Jackson and I am the relic of the gods.

Until a month ago, I was a happy camper…literally! We had just won the Giant War and were about to get our rewards, when we were all slaughtered.

We were attacked by a group of Horrifying looking creatures, who called themselves the Primordials. After a long fight, we defeated them. All of them had suddenly merged together and exploded instantly vaporizing every Greek or Roman God, half god, or anyone loyal to them.

For some odd reason, I found myself still alive afterwards. I cried my heart out wishing for my life to just be ended, as nothing was worth it anymore.

Just as I was about to end it, a man in a dark flowing silver robe, stepped out of nowhere.

"Son of Poseidon, Perseus," he said, "It is not over yet. You must fight again."

"Why should I," I growled.

"Because, if you don't the world shall fall, and the legacy of Greece and Rome shall be lost forever." He said. "I am fading now," he said. "The world needs another hero: A hero that will lead a group of mortal heroes that will save the world."

"I have already been a hero twice," I said, "I will not do it a third time."

"Fine," said the man, "I will leave it up to you, but if you don't join all will be lost. I know you have realized that you received powers of Time and Earth for defeating Kronos and Gaea. I also know you have received power of Water from your father. I will now gift you with power over fire and air." He chanted something in a language that I did not know.

His form began to flicker.

"One last thing," I called, "Who are you?"

He looked at me, then sighed, "I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe, and you are Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Slayer of Kronos, Gaea, and many others, yet you think so little of yourself. You think yourself a relic, but you are not a relic, you are the world's last hope." Then he vanished into silver dust.

The silver dust began to swirl around my body and I found myself in Silver armor with a silver watch on my wrist, and a silver helmet on my head. I sighed, turned on my heels and walked out of the room.

_Was I the Relic of The Gods?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY JACKSON AND THE AVENGERS<strong>_

**Relic of the Greeks**

~Chapter 1~

Thor paced around the room. He glanced out of Stark Towers and at the ruins of the Empire State Building. The rest of the Avengers were there too.

"So you're saying that two whole pantheons lived in the US, fought two wars, and then were destroyed? You really expect us to believe that," said Janet, also known as _The Wasp_.

"Exactly like that, Friend Janet," explained Thor.

"Sorry, Thor," said Tony Stark, _The Iron Man_, "We all agree that it's a pretty farfetched story."

"Then Friend Stark," said Thor, "Bring up a picture of Perseus Jackson, on you enchanted device box."

"It's called a computer!" cried Tony!

"And who's Perseus Jackson?" asked Henry, _Hank_, Pym, who was previously known as Ant Man and Giant Man, but now went under the name _YellowJacket._

"Why Perseus is only the greatest hero of all the nine worlds!" he exclaimed, then his face soured, "or so the _All-Father_ says." He frowned, "Computer!? Who in all the nine realms came up with that sourpuss name?"

"Sourpuss," snickered Stark.

"Don't worry Thor," said Steve Rodgers, the first Avenger, _Captain America_, "I still don't understand all the devices that the modern world has come up with."

"Perhaps we should listen to Thor, instead of arguing," said T'challa, king of Wakanda and _The Black Panther_.

"Hulk doesn't care," said Bruce Banner currently in the form of _The Hulk_.

"Stark we should listen to him," said Carol Danvers, _Ms. Marvel. _Sarcastically she said, "Maybe you can learn how to use their powers."

Hawkeye and Vision suddenly ran into the room. "A rampaging monster robot is attacking near the ruins of the Empire State Building!" said Vision.

The Avengers were up in a second.

"Avengers Assemble!"

Hawkeye stood bow in hand. He was watching a rampaging monster charge at the other Avengers. He notched a bow and shot it at the monsters eye. A magical glowing ball shield appeared around the monster blocking the arrow. Iron Man let out his unibeam, but the shield absorbed it, before reflecting it sending Tony flying.

Hawkeye sighed. He had kept a secret for a long time. He was a demigod, a son of Apollo,but he had no scent. He had no power, he didn't have ADHD, he didn't have Dyslexia. He was kicked out of Camp Half-Blood and stripped of his demigod abilities, not that he had any, because he had joined his cousin, Luke Castellan, in the war against the Olympians. But even he had felt the power serge the week earlier, that killed all demigods and gods.

He remembered the story of Bianca DiAngelo sacrificing herself to save her quest members against mini-Talos. Perhaps Hawkeye could do the same against Real Talos?

"Hawkeye," yelled Captain America, "Are you all right up there?"

Hawkeye nodded and dropped to the ground. "I have a plan. All you have to do is get him to raise his foot."

Thor blasted Talos with lightning. It growled and slapped Thor out of the air. It raised its foot ready to crush Thor. He reached for Mjolnir, but couldn't feel the power anymore. He looked up to see Loki standing on top of Talos, holding a power absorb-er.

"Crush him," yelled Loki. And in that instant, A purple blur flew past him and leaped into the maintenance hatch of Talos just as it crushed Thor.

Janet gasped. Then suddenly Talos exploded in a tower of sparks, Incinerating everything.


	5. Story 4: Perseus and the Game of Death

**Story 4: Perseus and the Games of Death**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy Jackson and the Games of Death<span>**

_Book 1: Happy Hunger Games_

**Percy**

My name is Percy Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon. I once lived a great life full of happiness...but all that changed yesterday.

I was walking back to Cabin 3 from the Archery Range, where I had tried (and failed) to shoot an arrow at the target. As I walked, I heard moaning sounds. I, curious as a cat, went to the back of Cabin 7 and found a horrific sight.

Octavian, grandson of Apollo, was kissing Annabeth! I gasped in shock, causing them to turn around and look at me. They grinned. I growled and drew my knife, which I had recently learned how to use. I charged Octavian only to be blasted aside by a flash of light.

I turned around and saw Zeus and Apollo. "How dare you," screeched Apollo.

"Since I cannot kill you as you are still mortal, I, Lord Zeus, King of the Gods ban you, Peresus Jackson, from ever entering Camp-Half Blood or Camp Jupiter!" A shock of thunder went off and I found my self transported out of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p>Back to the Present:<p>

I sat down on the park bench in Central Park, ever since the fall of Gaia I had felt like a used tool...Was there anything worth living for anymore?

"Yes there is, boy**,**" said a voice. A man in blue robes and a man in dark robes appeared in front of me.

The man in black continued, "You can join us and be our champion. Years in the future, the Earth will need saving and you will not be there to save it, unless you take this offer."

"What's in it for me," I growled.

The man in blue looked at me sadly, "Happiness is one thing you never had, but if you join us and wait 3000 years, you will have happiness. "

"Who are you," I asked, considering their offer.

"I am Chronus and this is Chaos," said the man in blue.

* * *

><p>Perseus Oceani Filius watched from the Void as Octavian, who was turned immortal 3000 years ago, betrayed the gods and destroyed the bridge to Olympus making it impossible to reach and the gods could now not leave it. Octavian bombed Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Octavian (which was named after the <em>greatest<em> hero of all time). He then preceded to blame it on other countries. The Countries of North America united and bombed the other even countries and preceded to make North America the only continent left. During the carnage, Octavian Snow gained control over all of the countries of North America 'unifying' them into one country called bread, sorry _Panem_. He split Panem into 14 districts and named one of the "The Capitol" The other 13 districts lived happily. Then President Snow as he was now called, wanting more destruction, faked a rebellion in District 13 and destroyed them. He used the excuse to execute 23 children and turn 1 into a monster every year.

"Perseus, " said a voice.

Perseus turned around and bowed, "Lord Chronos."

The man grinned before frowning, "This is what we were talking about. Only you can save Panem now."

"What!" said Perseus in disbelief.

Chronos smiled sadly, "Chaos and I are fading, but we leave you with one last gift." Chaos flashed into the room, and the two chanted in Voidodian, then ended in English. "Perseus, we give thee our blessing, use it wisely," then they faded and an explosion went off and Perseus blacked out.


	6. Story5:The Boy,theMoon,&theGoddessofLove

**Story 5: **The Boy, The Moon, and the Goddess of Love (PJO)****

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy, The Moon, and the Goddess of Love<strong>

_**Prologue**_

A boy stood perched on a branch watching animals wander by. He reached onto his finger and twisted the ring on his left hand. The ring turned into a bow and the boy notched an arrow. He took careful aim at a deer which was standing there grazing.

"I can do this," he muttered. Then released the arrow. The deer's head popped up at the sound of his voice and it scampered away.

The boy scowled. He hadn't had sleep for a few days and bags were beginning to show under his eyes. _I must master the art of archery_, he thought._  
><em>

He turned his head and just for a second a pair of sea-green eyes were revealed as well as jet black hair.

The boy, Percy, notched another arrow at another deer. He was just about to release it when someone coughed behind him. Percy, startled let go of the arrow, which flew through the air bounced off a tree and flew at him. He ducked just as it flew at his head.

He spun around just in time to see it fly right at a girl in a silver parka with silver eyes and black hair**(I know that in most fanfiction her hair is auburn, in this one, it is not...)**.

The girl snatched it out of the air, seconds before it hit her face. The strangest thing, she didn't even flinch.

"Lady Artemis!" gasped Percy. He fell out of the tree in shock, landing face forward on the ground.

"Get up boy," said Lady Artemis, "I require you to do a quest."


End file.
